


things you said i wasn't meant to hear

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: Tumblr prompt written for tumblr user buckynats, "things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear" and "things you said sitting still."





	

Aaron is in the kitchen, finishing up washing the dishes; Alex is in the living room. Aaron can hear the hum of his voice under the water; he must be on the phone.

Aaron puts down the last dish and shuts off the water, opens his mouth to say something to Alex, but pauses first, and hears:

“No, shut up, look, I’m gonna do it soon – no! It’s not because of that, god. Jesus, don’t we deserve better than that – oh fuck, he’s done with the dishes, dude, I’ve gotta go. Love you too. Bye.”

Aaron leans out of the kitchen and raises an eyebrow at Alex, who is sitting still on the couch, holding his phone in both hands. “Who were you talking to?”

“Uh. John,” says Alex. “What’s up? Want to watch a movie? Or make out?”

“Subtle,” says Aaron. Alex pouts. “Sure, okay, put on a movie. Preferably one that I’ve seen the ending of already. Not that any of those exist because I don’t think you are even capable of keeping your hands to yourself during a movie –”

“Oh, hush, surely you’re not complaining!”

“Oh, anything but that, why would I ever want my boyfriend to kiss me,” Aaron says dryly, and goes to him. He tries not to mull over his overheard conversation too much, tries to put it out of his mind.

It keeps bothering him though, all week, especially since as the days go on Alex seems to get antsier and more nervous around Aaron.

There are more hastily ended conversations when Aaron gets home, or when he comes into Alex’s office, or on Thursday when John and Hercules and Lafayette are all over and they all go weirdly quiet when Aaron is in the room.

This is all Aaron can take.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” all four of them say, but their guilty looks say it is definitely not nothing. John and Alex share an anxious look.

“Does it look as though I’ve lost all my powers of observation? Everyone has been acting extremely weird around me lately –”

“It’s nothing, I promise, I swear,” Alex says, and Aaron doesn’t know what to make of this, of any of it, but he mumbles an ‘okay’ and leaves the room.

 

The next morning Alex asks if Aaron wants to “have dinner or something” that night. He looks terribly, terribly nervous, fidgety and chewing on his lip when Aaron doesn’t immediately respond. Aaron does agree, politely ignoring the fact that they have dinner together just about every night, since they live together.

Aaron goes through the whole day with anxiety sitting heavy on his chest, not knowing what to expect.

When he gets home, the lights are dimmed. There are candles on the table and quiet voices coming from the kitchen.

“Oh, shit, he’s home early – fuck! Goddammit.”

“Dude, he’d never have believed you made this on your own without burning the hell out of it.”

“Shut up!”

“Alex?” Aaron calls.

A flurry of whispering.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Alex says eventually. “Uh, give me a minute?”

“Okay. I’ll go put my things down,” Aaron says, with a trace of amusement. He loiters in their room until he hears their mysterious guests exit, and comes back out as the door is closing.

“Hey,” says Alex, looking apologetic. He comes over and takes Aaron’s hands in his, kissing him softly. “Sorry about that. You were early today.”

“I snuck out as soon as I could, didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

Alex kisses him again and Aaron melts into it.

“I made dinner,” Alex says.

“Ah, yes. You, and no one else.”

Alex’s cheeks are red. “You could have gone with it!”

“Nah.” Aaron kisses his cheek. “It smells lovely, though.” He lifts Alex’s hand to his lips, presses a gentle kiss to it. Sees that Alex’s hand is shaking. “Is everything okay?”

Alex hesitates for a moment, and then Aaron watches Alex’s resolve crumble, a phenomenon that is actually visible. “I was gonna wait till after dinner cause we worked really hard on it and I didn’t want it to get cold but I can’t wait any longer okay and you’re gonna laugh at me and so is everyone else because I had it all planned out and oh this is the least smooth thing in the entire fucking universe and – goddammit –” He fumbles in his pocket; something falls onto the floor.

Alex kneels to pick it up, then gives an awkward smile.

Shifts his position so he’s on one knee.

“Aaron Burr, I know I’m a hot fucking mess all of the time but I love you with every fiber of my being, and I can’t imagine my life without you, so – will you marry me?”

Aaron laughs as he drops down to pull Alex into his arms, as he says “yes, you giant nerd, I love you so fucking much.”

They get distracted, after that, and their dinner does indeed get cold. Somehow, though, Aaron doesn’t mind, especially when Alex catches Aaron fidgeting with the ring and smiles at Aaron, that beautiful radiant smile that had made Aaron fall in love with him in the first place.

He smiles back, and wonders how he managed to get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @hambrr <3


End file.
